


Unleash The Beast

by kaalamarii



Series: MM First Times [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: Zen and MC's first time together.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Series: MM First Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Unleash The Beast

Zen and MC had been seeing each other for a while, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep the beast under control. 

From having to stop himself from staring when she dressed up for a date, or ignoring the feeling of her arms around his waist and her chest pressed against his back when he took her for rides on his motorcycle, to their lazy nights in when she’d come over and they’d order takeaway and watch movies and he pretended not to notice how perfectly they fit snuggled together.

Then, of course, he’d take her on picnics to his special spot and they’d make out and he’d almost lose control, using all of his willpower to not touch her. Zen had been making more use out of his hand since meeting MC than he ever had in his life, even in his teen years. 

MC caught onto this early, of course. And although she was going a bit crazy with lust herself, she found his want to be a gentleman sweet. Still, she did what she could to encourage him to make a move, “innocently” brushing against him, showing more and more skin, amping up their make out sessions. It became a game of sorts to MC, seeing how far she could push her boyfriend until he finally unleashed the beast. 

A perfect opportunity presented itself when Zen got a role in a popular musical. He was a shoo-in for the part and MC knew for certain that he’d rock it. With that, she also knew that he’d be flying high, and when his confidence was soaring that’s when he was his horniest. 

So she dressed up, wearing a form fitting dress and stilettos, hair teased and flirty and makeup perfectly sassy with a cat eye and bright red lipstick, a look that he had mentioned he had liked before. 

Though it was a bit of a challenge to focus when he made eye contact with her in the audience, Zen was a pro, nailing his part perfectly. After the play, in the dressing room was another story.

As soon as the other actors had left, MC was picked up and placed on the makeup table, Zen’s lips on hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer. He surprised her as he laid a hand on her thigh, roughly but pleasantly kneading her skin.

“You look so fucking sexy tonight,” Zen murmured in MC’s ear, sending shivers down her spine. He gently tugged at her lobe with his teeth before raking them down her neck, stopping at her clavicle to suck. His hand traveled further up her dress, fingers gripping her ass cheek.

She let out a satisfied sigh. “And you were so hot up there on stage, Zenny.”

“Yeah? You like watching me perform?” he asked with a smirk.

MC returned his smirk with a wicked grin of her own and grabbed the hand that wasn’t sunk into her butt cheek. “What do you think, Zenny?” MC led his hand to between her legs, pressing it against her soaked underwear. 

Zen let out a sexy low growl as he pressed his fingertips against her, going back in for a kiss. She grinded against his hand, moans escaping her mouth and getting caught in his. He fidgeted with the edge of her panties, debating on stopping so he could continue being a gentleman. MC made his decision for him, pulling her sopping panties to the side and moving against his fingers. Zen inserted a digit inside her, and then another, pumping in and out of her. His thumb flicked against her clit, making her moan and arch her back.

“How am I supposed to keep the beast in when I know you’re this wet for me?”

She looked up at him, eyes wide and wild with lust. “Then let him out…” 

That’s all he needed to hear. He bent down, getting onto his knees and dived in face first, taking her clit in between his lips, sucking on it as he continued using his fingers on her.

MC cried out in both surprise and ecstasy. Fuck he was good.

Zen looked up at her, a dirty smile on his face as he ran his tongue up and down her clit. MC leaned back, subconsciously spreading her legs wider, desperate for more of his mouth on her. He widened his tongue, enjoying the taste of her immensely before closing his lips around her again, sucking and speeding up his fingers.

With his free hand, Zen reached down, undoing his own pants and shimmying out of them as much as he could without disconnecting from her. He gripped his cock, stroking himself as he licked long stripes up and down her cunt. MC gripped his hair, lightly pulling as she felt her climax approaching. “Fuck, Zen!” she cried out as she came, grinding against his handsome face. 

MC grabbed the collar to his shirt, pulling on it, a signal to come back up. He obliged, coming up and peeling off said shirt, using it to wipe her juices off his face before she pulled him in for a kiss.

He growled as she wrapped a small, delicate hand around his cock. He was nicely sized, at full mast and ready to go. 

“I’ll return the favor later,” she promised. “Right now I want you inside me.”

He kissed her. “Don’t even worry about it. I need you.”

“I have a condom in my bag.”

Zen nodded excitedly, reaching over to grab it and hand it to her. He peppered kisses all over her neck and face. She giggled as she fished the rubber out, sheathing it over him.

As soon as he entered, MC understood why Zen referred to this side of him as the beast. While Zen was typically somewhat arrogant, he was also very caring and sweet to her. Beast Zen was lovely in a different way. He was beautifully rough, passionate and unable to hold back. Feral. 

Zen moved his hips quickly yet steadily, his dick hitting all the best spots. He gripped her hips tightly, keeping her still so he could do all of the work, fucking up into her.

“Zen, you feel so amazing,” MC said in between groans, her voice shaky. 

Zen grinned, confident as always, and grabbed one of her legs, guiding it up onto his shoulder to spread her open more, his cock diving deeper into her. MC squealed, her mind spinning as Zen worked his magic on her, feeling close to another orgasm.

“I love you, baby,” Zen told her, his voice low and raspy. “You’re my dirty girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Zenny, yes!”

He smirked. “I can feel you’re about to cum again. Your pussy is throbbing on me.”

He sped up and she cried out, unable to hang on anymore.

“Cum for me, baby,” Zen commanded, and MC did as she was told, her walls contracting over his cock as it made her orgasm. 

Zen’s load came not too much longer, and he moaned loudly, holding her hips tightly as he pumped into her one more time, spilling into the condom.

He helped her down, kissing her before disposing of the rubber and getting his clothes back on. He smiled at her as she fixed her dress and messy hair. “I really do love you.”

“I love you too, Zen.”

“So, what’d you think?”

“You were pretty damn good.”

Zen chuckled. “While I appreciate that, I meant the musical.”

“So did I,” MC teased, gently elbowing him.

Zen pulled her into an embrace. “How about I treat you to a late night dinner? We need our strength.”

“Oh?”

“Oh yeah, I’m not letting you get any sleep tonight.”


End file.
